kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Updates/2019/July 18th
} |banner = Wikia_2019_July_18th_Banner.png |maintenance_start = July 18 2019 11:00:00 |maintenance_end = July 18 2019 21:10:00 }} Expedition Changes * The Expedition UI has received numerous updates to its appearance. ** You can now see the silhouette of the ship types required for each expedition. ** More information has been added to the UI in general. * Monthly Expeditions have been added to the game. ** They can be completed once every month. ** These reset at noon (12:00 JST) on the 15th of every month. ** They can unlock other Monthly Expeditions. ** Some of these expeditions will reward upon completion. * Combat Expeditions have been added to the game. ** These are expeditions where your ships may encounter (and take damage from) enemies while out on expedition. ** Specific information about how they function is currently unknown. * Seven new Expeditions have been implemented: ** A4 - Southwestern Link Line Patrol 南西方面連絡線哨戒 (Monthly Expedition) ** B3 - Remote Island Patrol Operation 南西諸島離島哨戒作戦 (Monthly Expedition) ** B4 - Remote Island Defence Operation 南西諸島離島防衛作戦 (Monthly Expedition / ) ** 41 - Brunei Anchorage Patrol ブルネイ泊地沖哨戒 (Normal Expedition) ** 42 - Mi Convoy Escort (1st Convoy) ミ船団護衛(一号船団) (Monthly Expedition) ** 43 - Mi Convoy Escort (2nd Convoy) ミ船団護衛(二号船団) (Monthly Expedition / ) ** 44 - Aircraft Equipment Transport Mission 航空装備輸送任務 (Monthly Expedition) * Expedition B2 is now a Monthly Expedition. * Expeditions 14, 19, and 30 have had their resource and material gains increased. Seasonal Changes * The ingame Rainy Season has now ended; with it comes the removal of Rainy Season voicelines and CGs. * Summer has now begun, and respective voicelines and CGs have been implemented in the game. * The following ships have received new Summer CGs: ** ** ** * has also received some new, permanent voice lines. * The furniture shop has been updated to include seasonal furniture and some new furniture items. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Updates * can now be converted to with the appropriate helper ship. * can now be improved with the appropriate helper ship. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" & Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - - } New Limited-Time Drops * and now drop for a limited time. They can be found in World 1-4. ** They will drop more frequently for admirals who do not already have them. Quests , , and either 1 additional Heavy Cruiser/Aviation Cruiser and 2 additional Destroyers (for a total of 5 ships) or 4 additional Destroyers to Worlds 2-1, 2-2, and 2-3. Obtain a S-rank at each boss node. |Rewards_RSC = 516 / 0 / 1945 / 0 |Rewards_Items = "Haguro's Protection" then choice between x1 or Reinforcement Expansion x1 or Furniture Fairy x1 |Note = Requires: ?? }} , , and up to 4 additional ships to obtain a S-rank in Exercises 3 times within the same day. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 179 / 0 / 180 |Rewards_Items = x1 then choice between x4 or x3 or x2 |Note = Requires: ?? }} }} } |teaser_1 = Teaser-2019-06-29-A.png |teaser_2 = Teaser-2019-07-15-A.png }}